When cleaning with a vacuum cleaner having a prior art nozzle, it may be easy to clean the floor, but more difficult to clean the vertical wall or corner molding that is typically placed along the wall at the floor. Some vacuum nozzles may swivel and allow a user to vacuum a floor first, then swivel the head, and pass along the corner molding in a second pass. This however, takes time and requires a nozzle that can swivel. Without such a swiveling nozzle, a user may find himself bending over and holding the vacuum at an awkward angle in order to vacuum the corner molding.
Moreover, conventional vacuum nozzles, while they may be designed to get as close to the corner as possible, can never get completely into a corner (between the floor and the wall corner molding) because there always needs to be a nozzle housing that results in a gap therebetween.
Similarly, it is difficult to effectively clean the corner formed between two vertical walls that runs from the floor to the ceiling where cobwebs can often be found. A conventional vacuum nozzle may be used to first run vertically along one wall adjacent the corner, then a second pass along the other vertical wall is required. Even then, it is impossible for the vacuum nozzle to reach into the corner from floor to ceiling.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved vacuum nozzle that is capable of cleaning two adjacent surfaces disposed at an angle simultaneously, while also not leaving any gaps between the two surfaces.